1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cartridge with a burst connection without overflow bores.
2. Description of the Background Art
From DE 195 27 621 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,189, a cartridge ammunition, in particular a grenade ammunition, is known that comprises a projectile and a cartridge case for accommodating the projectile, wherein the projectile comprises an active charge and a tracer at the rear, and the cartridge case has an ignition charge and a cartridge bounding the high pressure chamber and containing a propulsion charge. The cartridge comprises a low pressure chamber and a high pressure chamber, which is connected to the low pressure chamber by overflow openings. The projectile is in turn connected to the cartridge, which has a predetermined breakage point. Here, the tracer is accommodated in a tube projecting centrally away from the rear of the projectile, which, after breakage of the predetermined breakage point, is pulled out of the high pressure chamber while increasing its volume.
A further cartridge ammunition is disclosed in DE 197 38 937 A1. This also comprises overflow openings, via which the high pressure chamber is connected to the low pressure chamber.
With DE 10 2004 020 838 B3, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,909 and to U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,295, a cartridge ammunition, in particular a training ammunition, is disclosed, in which expansion channels, which are filled with a fusible material, are provided between the propulsion chamber and the exterior of the cartridge case.
Although the above solutions have been proven in practice, they are also subject to the new requirements, such as increasing safety and optimal function.